Chaank Industries
Chaank Industries is a megacorporation and a group of on-and-off minor villains who then becomes victims of their once favortie weapons designer Jack Dante, the one of the two main antagonists of Death Machine. History What is known about Chaank (CHAANK) is that they are designers of the world's most best defense systems which made them one of the most powerful companies on Earth. Jack Dante once was the valubable worker and technogolical genius for the Chaank Industries for so long. He has been illegally ordering supplies for the works and projects he designed and created for Chaank. But he has never file a report and never been any of the corporation's board meetings. Later, in a demolished roadside diner, everyone except a a waitress who survived, inside has been slaughtered by a malfunctioning secret project codenamed Hardman. It was manufactured by Chaank, a megacorporation that produces military hardware. The waitress told the newsreporters that it was the "man-machine" as she called, responsible for the deaths. Public outcry ensues and Hayden Cale is introduced as the company's investigating Chief Executive since after the recent death of the company's previous CEO, Bob Nicholson. Ridley, head of the board of directors, tries to cover things up. Cale demands immediate and full public disclosure. She also wants Dante, who developed Project Hardman, fired. No one seems to care about the situation, besides Dante himself, who takes an eerie interest in Cale. He confronts her on a few occasions with knowledge about her finances, childhood and other personal information. Meanwhile, Cale wants to know what Dante is secretely working on in Vault 10. He never submits progress reports and is far from cooperative. Ridley, who is scared of Dante, refuses to help. He tells Cale that her recently deceased predecessor took interest in Dante's work and soon had a deadly accident at the corporate headquarters. During the conversation she lifts his access card so she can investigate on her own. At the same time a trio of stoner pacifist eco-warriors are planning to infiltrate the company's headquarters in order to destroy its digitally stored assets and put Chaank out of business. Somehow, Dante finds out that Cale has his card and confronts Ridley about it. He later kills the CEO with a mysterious invention. Carpenter calls Cale after finding Ridley's mutilated body which had an implanted life-sign transmitter. She investigates and finds out that whatever killed him came from the infamous vault 10. Taking matters in her own hands, she terminates Dante's employment and seals the vault. Dante is about to shoot her when the eco-warriors show up and take everyone hostage. They want access to the building's secure area in order to destroy the company's digital bonds, but Cale refuses to cooperate. Raimi, the leader of the gang, goes to their alternate plan to cut through the bulkhead leading to the containment area. Dante, sensing his chance, "helps" them by suggesting they cut through one of the vaults surrounding the containment instead, suggesting they start at vault 10. Once the vault is open, Dante jumps in and activates his invention, called The Warbeast (or Frontline Morale Destroyer), which promptly kills one of the eco-warriors. Raimi flees, meeting up with Yutani and the subdued Cale and Carpenter. Dante broadcasts his demands over the monitor system, demanding that his employment be reinstated, and that Cale will be "interfacing with him on a regular basis". Raimi and Yutani cancel the operation and attempt to get out of the building, along with Carpenter and Cale. Cale and Yutunai escaped the Chaank building and the massacre inside. But the coproration's former employee Jack Dante was locked away with his favorite creation. The Chaank Indutsries suffered heavy damage from within that will it ever recovered is never going to happen, not even that the company's resigned CEO Cale will ever return. Members *Bob Nicholson *Hayden Cale (Former CEO) *Scott Ridley *John Carpenter *Junior Executive *Jack Dante Category:Business Villains Category:Death Machine Villains Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Minor Villains Category:Anti-Villain Category:Dissolved Organizations